


A Culpa é das Gravadoras

by Odd_Ellie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, Self-Denial
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Todo mundo pensa nos seus amigos quando eles ouvem músicas pop românticas sobre ser jovem e se apaixonar. Eddie tinha certeza disso.





	A Culpa é das Gravadoras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).

> N/A : Para Gabi - A fic se passa no universo dos filmes, o ano em 1989 pouco após as crianças derrotarem Pennywise pela primeira vez, a música específica que eu pensei no Eddie ouvindo é I Think we’re alone now da Tiffany

Todo mundo pensa nos seus amigos quando eles ouvem músicas pop românticas sobre ser jovem e se apaixonar. Eddie tinha certeza disso. 

Ele também tinha certeza de só porque a pessoa que ouve pensa essas coisas, isso não significa que a pessoa sente as coisas que as letras de tais músicas falam a respeito pelos seus amigos. Realmente é que o ritmo da música e os sintetizadores que invocam na mente de quem está ouvindo memórias dos momentos em que o ouvinte em questão estava mais feliz, e para ele os melhores momentos sempre foram aqueles em que ele estava com seus amigos. E ele diria isso para qualquer um que o questionasse a respeito disso, ele tinha imaginado tal conversa um monte de vezes na sua mente e nessas conversas imaginárias ele sempre ganhava porque obviamente ele estava certo. Certo ?

E sabe com essa óbvia associação quando a letra da música começa a falar sobre coisas como segurar mãos e colocar colocar seus braços ao redor dos ombros e cair juntos no chão rindo sua mente é basicamente forçada a imaginar você e um dos seus amigos naquela situação. E mesmo que a música não fale explicitamente sobre beijos é bem óbvio que um beijo é a conclusão natural para aquela situação, então sabe basicamente a gravadora está te forçando a imaginar você beijando o seu amigo, e sabe não é apenas você especificamente porque qualquer um pensaria a respeito dessas coisas, essas pessoas de gravadoras são bem inteligentes e eles podem fazer a pessoa que estão ouvindo imaginar o que eles quiserem, realmente a culpa é toda deles. 

E o fato de músicas como aquela sempre fazerem ele pensar em um amigo específico que usava óculos e não conseguia ficar cinco minutos sem fazer alguma piada boba, era apenas uma coincidência idiota que não significava nada e não valia a pena ser analisada...Certo ? 


End file.
